warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
It Calls Me Home
My name is Nightjay, Soul of Wolves. I live with the Tribe of Wind, among my brothers and sisters that seek adventure as much as I do. I have always looked to the night and the stars with a longing in my shimmering brown eyes. I love the wind, and believe that it calls me; wherever it blows, I am destined to follow. Here is the story of my life. This is my journey, my home. It calls me by my true name ~ ~Prologue~ Nightjay padded slowly up the Tall Rock, it's steep rocky side making her dig her tiny claws into it. She was four moons old, and had a stronger spirit and boldness than her brothers and sisters. Now, she felt the wind guiding her into the night, the stars shimmering from far above. The trees whispered and waved their leafy branches around her, urging her on. Only her leader- Bluewing, Flight of Falcons- was aloud up here, sometimes her second in command- Sunspirit, Brightness That Lies Within- on certain occasions. Nightjay let out a struggled breath as she finally got to the top of the Tall Rock. She looked up through the trees to see the crescent moon hanging in the sky, the stars dotting the darkness around the glowing figure. Nightjay sat down on the rock and smiled in contentment. This was what she had wanted to do from the moment she was able to see those twinkling stars and feel the refreshing wind on her back. This was her destiny, this was her home. "Soul of Wolves..." Nightjay jumped, letting out a tiny yelp, as a voice that was deep and mysterious wove around her. It seemed to echo into her ears, and then fade away. "Huh?" She peeped, her brown eyes wildly looking around for some sign of life. She had to be as quiet as possible though, because the night guard could easily see her if she got into eye range and moved around too much. "You must go where your heart takes you..." ''Little starry dots of light began to form into existence right in front of Nightjay, swirling and becoming more of one shape altogether. She was speechless, and didn't reply this time. ''"...Follow your destiny...let the wind guide you..." ''The stars became the form of a cat, his eyes shimmering with warning and loyalty. ''"You have the Soul of Wolves, Nightjay..." ''Nightjay widened her eyes, let out a little squeak, and went into a deep sleep right then and there. ~Chapter One~ I let my paws seep into the muddy ground, my ears pinned forward and brown eyes twinkling in hatred, my tail twitching with just a hint of fear. "Steady..." A soft but firm voice sounded from beside me. I turned my head just an inch to get a glimpse of my Teacher, Sunspirit, as she flicked her ears in my direction. I slowed my pace along with the other cats beside me. There was silence for a few more strides as the scent of the fox grew stronger. The wind blew lightly through my pitch black fur and I realized that it was blowing away from us. We could easily be scented by the creature now! A low growl that sounded like a river rushing past hit my ears from just ahead of us. We all came to a dead stop. ''Please don't let it smell us, PLEASE don't let it smell us... I thought desperately. Almost as if on command, the wind changed its course abruptly a few moments later. I widened my eyes in shock but my puzzlement was not long-lasting. "NOW!" We all bolted out of the brush and into a small clearing surrounded by tall birches. I hadn't been in this part of my territory for a long time. No wonder the fox thought of this place to be the best to stay. The Tribe of Wind barely patrolled here at all. That was about to change. There was five of us against one burly old fox, and we had it surrounded now. It snarled at us, drool dripping from its deadly jaws, and its wide eyes were wild with anger and surprise. One of my tribemates flung himself at the fox, aiming for its back from behind. The old fox lurched forward, but only enough so that Soarcloud could rake his sharp claws along its haunches. The creature yowled in furry and pain, whipping around, hopping that Soarcloud would let go. He didn't, except clawed his way up the fox's back. After this move, we all attacked at once, diving for the fox from all directions. I headed for its throat, the most precious spot that the fox didn't want getting injured. My eyes shone with pure determination and bravery now. I leapt with the strength of a wolf, my extended claws grasping the fox's neck fur and digging in deep, drawing much blood. Before anything could happen next, sharp teeth clasped onto my shoulder and I widened my eyes in pain. The fox flung me across the clearing and I landed on the dusty ground with a thump. Everything went dark as I wrenched my eyelids shut. But it was only a moment before I came to and my senses returned. "Nightjay!" It was the voice of Sunspirit that met my ears. More Coming Soon!